yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/47
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 47-وَيَوْمَ نُسَيِّرُ الْجِبَالَ وَتَرَى الْأَرْضَ بَارِزَةً وَحَشَرْنَاهُمْ فَلَمْ نُغَادِرْ مِنْهُمْ أَحَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 47-Ve yevme nuseyyirul cibâle ve terel arda bârizeten ve haşernâhum fe lem nugâdir minhum ehadâ(ehaden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve yevme : ve o gün * 2. nuseyyiru : yürüteceğiz * 3. el cibâle : dağlar * 4. ve tere : ve görürsün * 5. el arda : yeryüzü, arz * 6. bârizeten : bariz olarak, açık ve net olarak * 7. ve haşernâ-hum : ve onları haşrettik (topladık) * 8. fe lem nugâdir : böylece bırakmayız * 9. min-hum : onlardan * 10. ehaden : birisi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 47-Ve o gün dağları yerinden sökeriz ve görürsün ki yeryüzü dümdüz olmuş ve onları diriltiriz, haşrederiz, hiçbir tanesini bırakmayız. Ali Bulaç Meali * 47-Dağları yürüteceğimiz gün, yeri çırılçıplak (dümdüz olmuş) görürsün; onları bir arada toplamışız da, içlerinden hiç birini dışarda bırakmamışızdır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 47-O gün dağları yürütürüz, yeri dümdüz görürsün, onların hepsini bir yere toplarız ve hiçbirini bırakmayız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 47-Bir gün dağları yürütürüz de yeri dümdüz görürsün. Hiçbirini bırakmaksızın diriltip bir araya toplarız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 47-Dağları yürüteceğimiz ve senin yeryüzünü çırılçıplak göreceğin günü bir hatırla. Biz onları mahşerde toplarız da içlerinden hiçbirini bırakmayız. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 47-(Düşün) o günü ki, dağları yerinden götürürüz ve yeryüzünün çırılçıplak olduğunu görürsün. Hiçbirini bırakmaksızın onları (tüm ölüleri) mahşerde toplamış olacağız. Edip Yüksel Meali 47-Dağları silip götürdüğümüz ve yeri çıplak bıraktığımız gün onları toplarız; bir tanesini bile bırakmadan. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 47-Düşün o günü ki, dağları yürüteceğiz; yeryüzünü çırılçıplak göreceksin. Onları mahşer meydanına toplamışızdır, hiçbir kimseyi geride bırakmamışızdır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 47-Düşün o günü ki dağları yürütürüz, Arzı görürsün çırçıplak ve onları hep mahşere toplamışızdır da hiç bir kimse bırakmamışızdır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 47-Ve yâd et (o günü ki) dağları yürütürüz ve yeri apaçık görürsün. Ve onları haşretmiş oluruz. Artık onlardan bir ferdi bile terketmemişizdir. Muhammed Esed * 47-Çünkü, dağları ortadan kaldıracağımız o Gün yeryüzünü boş ve çıplak görürsün; (o Gün) kimseyi bırakmaksızın herkesi (diriltip) bir araya toplayacağız. Suat Yıldırım * 47-Gün gelir, dağları yürütürüz, yerin dümdüz hale geldiğini görürsün. İşte bütün insanları mahşer meydanına topladık, eksik bıraktığımız bir tek kişi bile kalmadı. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 47-(Yalnız kalıcı eylemlerin yarar sağlayacağı) O gün dağları yürütürüz; yeri alaçık (çırılçıplak) görürsün (dağlar savrulup dümdüz olmuş, engebeler kalkmıştır) onları (hep bir yere) toplamışız, hiçbirini bırakmamışızdır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 47-O gün dağları yürütürüz de yeri dümdüz görürsün. Onlardan hiç birini bırakmadan, toplarız. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 47-O gün dağları yürütürüz; yeri ise dümdüz görürsün. Hiçbirini eksik bırakmadan onları huzurumuzda toplarız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 47-Gün olur, dağları yürütürüz de yeryüzünü çırılçıplak görürsün. İnsanları huzurumuzda toplamış, içlerinden hiçbirisini hesap dışı bırakmamışızdır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 47- One Day We shall remove the mountains, and thou wilt see the earth as a level stretch,(2388) and We shall gather them, all together, nor shall We leave out any one of them. M. Pickthall (English) * 47- And (bethink you of) the Day when We remove the hills and ye see the earth emerging, and We gather them together so as to leave not one of them behind. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 47- O kıyamet gününü hatırla ki, dağları yürüteceğiz ve yeryüzünü çırılçıplak göreceksin. Bütün insanları, mahşerde toplayacağız hiçbir kimseyi bırakmayacağız. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *46- Mal ve çocuklar, dünya hayatının çekici-süsüdür; sürekli olan 'salih davranışlar' ise, Rabbinin katında sevap bakımından daha hayırlıdır, umut etmek bakımından da daha hayırlıdır. 47- Dağları yürüteceğimiz gün,(42) yeri çırılçıplak (dümdüz olmuş) görürsün;(43) onları bir arada toplamışız da, içlerinden hiç birini dışarda bırakmamışızdır.(44) 48- Onlar senin Rabbine sıra sıra sunulmuşlardır. Andolsun, sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi bize gelmiş oldunuz. (45) Hayır, siz, Bizim size bir kavuşma-zamanı tesbit etmediğimizi sanmıştınız değil mi? 49- (Önlerine) Kitap konulmuştur; artık suçlu-günahkârların, onda olanlardan dolayı dehşetle-korkuya kapıdıklarını görürsün. Derler ki: "Eyvahlar bize, bu kitaba ne oluyor ki, küçük büyük bırakmayıp her şeyi sayıp-döküyor?" Yapıp-ettiklerini (önlerinde) hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez.(46) 50- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik; İblis'in dışında (diğerleri) secde etmişlerdi.(47) O cinlerdendi, böylelikle Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıkmıştı.(48) Bu durumda Beni bırakıp onu ve onun soyunu veliler mi edineceksiniz? Oysa onlar sizin düşmanlarınızdır. (Bu,) Zalimler için ne kadar kötü bir (tercih) değiştirmedir. 51- Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında da, kendi nefislerinin yaratılışında da Ben onları şahid tutmadım.(49) Ben, saptırıcıları yardımcı-güç de edinmedim. AÇIKLAMA 42. Yer çekimi ortadan kalktığında o gün, dağlar, bulutlar gibi oraya buraya hareket edeceklerdir. Kur'an aynı olayı Neml Suresi 88'de şöyle anlatır: "Dağları görürsün de onları sabit (donmuş) sanırsın, oysa o gün onlar bulutların sürüklenmesi gibi sürüklenirler." 43. "Yeri çırılçıplak görürsün." Yeryüzünde ne bir bitki, ne de bir bina kalacaktır ve o çırılçıplak bir alan haline gelecektir. Bu surenin 8. ayetinde de aynı olaya değinilmiştir. 44. Yani, "İlk insan Adem'den kıyamet gününün son anında doğan çocuğa dek bütün insanları mahşerde toplayacağız. Hatta doğduktan sonra bir kez nefes alan bir çocuk bile o gün mahşerde toplananlar arasında olacaktır." 45. Bu söz o gün, ahireti inkar edenlere hitaben söylenecektir: "Şimdi, peygamberlerin öğrettiği bilginin doğru olduğunu görüyorsunuz, onlar size Allah'ın sizi annelerinizin rahminde ilk yarattığı gibi tekrar dirilteceğini söylemişlerdi fakat siz bunu inkar etmiştiniz. İkinci kez hayata döndürülüp döndürülmediğinizi şimdi söyleyin bakalım." 46. "Rabbin hiç kimseye (zerre kadar) zulmetmez": Ne başkasının işlediği bir günah bir kimsenin hesap defterine yazılır, ne bir kimse işlediği günahın cezasından fazlasına çarptırılır, ne de suçsuz bir insan cezalandırılır. 47. Adem ve İblis kıssasına, sapık insanları yaptıkları hata konusunda uyarmak amacıyla değinilmiştir. İnsanların kendilerinin iyiliğini isteyen peygamberleri bir tarafa bırakıp da, Adem'e secde etmeyi reddettiğinden beri insanların ezeli düşmanı olan İblis'in tuzaklarına kapılmaları büyük bir hatadır. 48. İblis'in Allah'a isyan etmesi muhtemeldi. Çünkü o meleklerden değil cinlerden biriydi. Kur'an'da meleklerin kesinlikle ve yaratılıştan itaatkâr olduklarının açıkça ifade edildiğine dikkat edilmelidir. 1) "Onlar büyüklük taslamazlar, kendilerine hakim olan Rablerinden korkarlar ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Nahl: 50) 2) ".... Onlar Allah kendilerine neyi emretmişse ona isyan etmezler ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Tahrim: 6) Meleklerin tersine cinler, insanlar gibidirler. İtaat etme seçeneklerine sahiptirler. Yani onlara da inanma veya inanmama, itaat etme veya isyan etme özgürlük ve yetkisi verilmiştir. Bu, İblisin cinlerden biri olduğu ve bu nedenle de onun isyan yolunu seçtiği söylenerek de açığa çıkmaktadır. (Bkz. Hicr: 27, Cin: 13-15) Bu ayet, İblisin bir melek olduğu, hatta sıradan bir melek değil, meleklerin başkanı olduğu konusunda çoğu insanda var olan yanlış anlamayı tamamen ortadan kaldırmaktadır. Kur'an'da geçen "Biz meleklere" "Adem'e secde edin" dediğimizde hepsi secde etti, fakat İblis secde edenlerden olmadı" ifadesi nedeniyle ortaya çıkan zorluk ve karışıklığa gelince, meleklere verilen emrin, meleklerin yönetimi altında bulunan tüm yeryüzü yaratıkları için geçerli olduğuna, onların da insana boyun eğmek zorunda olduklarına dikkat edilmelidir. Buna uygun bir şekilde bütün yaratıklar meleklerle birlikte secde ettiler, fakat İblis onlarla birlikte secde etmekten kaçındı. Bkz. Müminun: 73 49. Burada kafirlere şeytanların itaat ve ibadete layık olmadıkları, çünkü onların yerlerin ve göklerin yaratılışında hiç bir katkıları olmadığı, hatta onların kendilerinin bile yaratıldıkları, bu nedenle sadece Allah'ın ibadete layık olduğu anlatılmak istenmektedir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *47. Çünkü, dağları ortadan kaldıracağımız o Gün yeryüzünü boş ve çıplak görürsün; Gün kimseyi bırakmaksızın herkesi diriltip bir araya toplayacağız. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *47. Ve hatırla -o günü ki- dağları yürütürüz ve yeri apaçık görürsün. Ve onları hasretmiş oluruz. Artık onlardan bir ferdi bile terketmemişizdir. 47. Evet.. Dünyevî şeyler geçicidirler, çabuk yok olurlar. (Ve) o dünyâperest kimselere (hatırla) o günü ki, yeryüzündeki (dağları) kudretimizle (yürütürüz) onlar yerlerinden kaldırılır, havada dalgalanır giderler. Nitekim şimdi de dağlar ve üzerinde oturduğumuz yeryüzü deveran edip durmaktadır, bizler ise bunun farkına va-ramıyoruz Sen dağları görürsün de onları yerinde durur sanırsın. Oysa onlar bulutların yürümesi gibi yürümektedirler.) âyeti kerimesi, dağların bulutlar gibi yürümekte olduklarını bildirmektedir. (Ve) Ey insan!, birgün gelir ki, (yeri apaçık görürsün) üzerinde ne bağ ve ne bahçe kalır, her tarafının görülmesine bir engel kalmaz, (ve) Cenab'ı Hak buyuruyor ki: (Onları) bütün mahlûkatı (hasretmiş oluruz) onları mevkıf denilen yerde toplarız, hesaplarına bakılır, (artık onlardan) o hesaba tabi öncekiler ve sonrakilerden hiç (bir ferdi bile terketmemişi'îdir) hepsi de tesbit edilmiştir. (Hepsi de hesap yerine sevkedilecektir.) Artık o günü düşünmeli!.